Four Turtles and a Wolf
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: The turtles find a girl in an alleyway with Purple Dragons one night and take her back to heal. Only catch, they've taken in the one thing Shredder wants more than themselves, and now all five are together in one location. M for language.
1. Fighting and Saving

"Ugh! Seriously?" I groaned, jumping into the air and kicking outwards. It'd already been like 20 minutes of fighting with no breaks.

"Boss! She's good!" I heard one of the thugs from a gang called Purple Dragons whisper loudly to a large man with blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail with three scars on his cheek.

"No shit she's good! We're down half our men already! Alright, get out the guns; we need to take her out for good. After all, freaks don't belong in the city" he growled, voice husky and full of hate, though a smirk resided on his face.

"Yes sir!" he yelped, pulling out a small silver object I knew all too well.

I growled through clenched teeth as a bullet grazed my arm, the shot echoing through the eerily empty part of the New York alleyway "Oh please, fatass! Try me!" I tested, feeling my anger boil.

The previous wounds from earlier fights that day were now taking their toll on me, my cuts reopening as I dodged hits and fought off more gang members. I was SO not coming back to New York for a while.

"What the –"I cut off, chest heaving inwards as I was sent flying through the air into a brick wall by a club type of weapon.

I coughed, which caused my lungs to burn immensely. Blood dripped down my chin onto the pavement below me, as I fought to stand and gain dominance on my attackers once again.

"Oh really? Think you can keep fighting us, eh?" the man snarled, lifting me and pressing me hard to the wall roughly, henchmen urging him on with laughter as he pressed a knife to my throat.

"Damn straight I do!"

"My, my boys, seems have a real fighter here; maybe she'll be useful later on. Should we keep her? Might please the boss to have a slut around. What's your name, girlie?" he laughed with his deep voice, causing me to shiver inwardly.

I kicked my feet at him, landing what I thought would be good kicks to his stomach, but turned out to be useless "I'm not a slut! And I don't plan to be! And there's no way I'm telling you my name!"

"Yeah, boss, don't bother. She's a freak. Probably not even good enough for sex." one man snickered from the back.

I clenched my teeth angrily, trying not to growl "No I'm not! If anyone's a freak, it's you assholes! I mean, purple dragons? Who names a gang Purple Dragons? It's like Puff the Magic Dragon or something!"

"Shut up, freak" I felt myself being pressed against the wall harder, the sharp parts of bricks pressing into my back, and the knife making a small slit in my throat.

"Hey! Bozo, put her down! Are you really that pathetic, to go picking on innocent girls like that? And I thought Purple Dragons were supposed to be strong," a new voice sighed teasingly from the shadows.

My eyes darted to that voice, glaring "I'm not an innocent little girl! Jesus, just back off, I can handle this myself, okay?"

"Shut up, girl. No one asked you. This is our fight with them now." More blood dribbled down my neck and soaked into my ripped T-shirt as big-fat-'n-ugly pressed harder.

"Hey, Raph, she sounds like you!" another laughed heartily.

A small grunt was heard in response to him.

"I don't care if no one asked me, it's a free friken' country, so I'll say whatever I want!" I swung my legs out again at him, which he grabbed with one hand, dropping the knife in the process.

Two minions came rushing towards me, while the rest ran at whoever was in the shadows.

I snarled, feeling the sound vibrate my chest, which made it burn even more.

My mind slipped away as I was held down and beat profusely with various weapons, but I held on by sheer will; I think.

Or maybe it was the clanging of weapons in the shadows, I couldn't exactly be sure.

"Alright fatso," someone kicked the people holding me down off, and I slumped to the ground, head hitting the wall with a smack "Get off the kid and go back ta where ya came from"

"Damnit…Don't forget this, turtles….We'll be back….and next time, you sure won't live through it!" The main man yelled, or as I now called him, fatass, as him and the rest of Purple Dragons (at least the members with him) ran off, some limping and some carrying others.

"Ugh…" I tried to sit up, holding my head with one hand "I'm not a kid…I'm 15…"

"Donnie…c'mere!" I felt cold hands on my skin as whoever it was attempted to pick me up.

"Hell no! Get off! I can get up myself; I don't need your help…" I stood, wobbling slightly and using the wall for support.

"Wow, she might be even more stubborn than you, Raph! Now, what's the problem?" I opened one eye to see a…turtle with a purple headband tied around his eyes.

"Y-You're a t-turtle?" I blurted out.

"No, we're spiders. No duh we're turtles! We could say the same to you anyways, wolfie. Whats up with da fake ears?" one looked at me, smirking, with a red headband tied around his eyes.

I glared, and tried to suppress the irregular heartbeat from seeing four talking, oversized turtles.

"Raph, shut up, okay? Let me see her" Purple shoved 'Raph' aside and started inspecting me.

I shoved him off quickly, recoiling from the touch "I don't need help. I'll be fine on my own. And Red, stay outta my business, kay?" with that, I turned around, still using the wall for support, and limped out of the alleyway.

The four turtles watched the girl limp out of the alleyway, swaying from what was probably blood loss, seeing as how she had wounds on just about every visible inch of her body.

"Dudes…I think she needs our help" Michelangelo said, oblivious to the 'Really?' stares his brothers were giving him.

"Well of course she does. But if I'm correct, she'll pass out any second now" Donatello nodded to himself, watching her sway some more, before falling to her knees at the edge of the street.

"I'll go get her," Leonardo offered, quickly running to pick her up so he wouldn't be seen.

Not that there was anyone in danger of seeing him on the dark street anyways.

"Let's go man, this place is creeping me out" Mikey said as a wind blew through the already cold alleyway, causing the orange masked ninja to shiver.

"Okay, we need to hurry. She's loosing blood fast," Donny said, a slight hint of urgency in his voice.

Leonardo nodded, eyes depicting understanding at his brothers want to heal the girl. After all, she was mutated like them.


	2. Hun

"You mean you're telling me that the girl lived….and the turtles now have her?" A deep voice from inside a large metal suit yelled, eyes an angry red.

"Y-Yes sir, sorry sir" was all Hun could manage out as his master looked upon him with rage.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" he hissed, pacing back and forth "Hun, you have one more chance. Get me the girl, dead or alive, and the turtles if you can. Kaji is the main priority. If we can clone her mutations, change the DNA with that of different animals, we can create an army of human-animal mutants" his voice rose in laughter at the thought.

"Yes sir, Master Shredder. I'll bring you the girl, as well as the turtles" Hun bowed, then stood from his position of hands and knees.

"Good…now, one last question. Two, actually"

"What is it?"

"Did you even know the girl was Kaji, even though her mutations we're hidden?"

"No, Master Shredder" his head hung low, eyes burning with hate toward himself for not recognizing her sooner, before the turtles came.

He hated those turtles. Hated them with a passion. They were the reason he couldn't get half of the jobs he was assigned done. They were always showing up with their friend Casey, whom he was also sure to kill. They always ruined his chances at pleasing his master. And one day, he would kill them all for that, slowly and painfully to make them suffer like he had.

"Hm…and why, now, should I not punish you?"

"I don't know" he whispered strongly, hand lightly touching the three scars on his face from when he'd first joined Purple Dragons. The first time he had failed, he received the scars. More scars lined his body, most covered by the Purple Dragons tattoo on his left arm, and the Foot Ninja tattoo on his right.

"Hun, you are my right-hand man. Even when you fail, at least you take responsibility for it. So consider this a warning. Don't screw up again" the Metal-suited man gave the blonde man one last glare before stalking off behind a set of red curtains.

"I wont fail again, be sure of that…" he said, though Shredder could no longer hear him.

Pushing a small red device on a cell phone, he spoke quietly into it, tone amused slightly "Assemble the Foot. We have freaks to capture"


	3. Not a very friendly meeting

I blinked open my eyes, the world above me blurry and unfocused.

"Hm...I might be able to use this...if I modified it a little..." a voice muttered from a few feet off.

"Huh...? What...happened...?" I said, sitting up and immediately regretted it.

My chest burned and my entire body was practically sore, causing me to wince back onto the bed or whatever I was on. So I laid there and listened to whoever was talking to himself.

'_Damnit….gotta push away the pain…'_ I thought, planning my escape slowly.

"Well hey," Said voice came closer and peered over me.

My eyes focused on him.

"Holy shit! I wasn't dreaming!" I yelled, shutting my eyes tightly again.

"No, not exactly...Anyways, what's your name? I fixed you up pretty well, if I do say so myself." His mouth stretched into a thin smile.

I clenched my jaw tightly "Wouldn't you like to know. My name is my business. And I didn't need fixing. I was fine before" my voice came out in a raspy, gruff tone.

"Sorry, sorry, jeeze. A little defensive, are we?" he laughed "Whatever, I'm Donatello. Mind if I ask what the Purple Dragons were roughing you up for? Don't worry, we're on the same side as you" he asked, leaning back into a swivel chair, adding the last sentence quickly.

"Tch." I huffed, not moving and keeping my jaw clenched in defense. My mind whirred with thoughts on whether or not to trust this Donatello person. Err, turtle.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to me, I answered him "I don't know exactly. Said I was a freak and didn't belong. Though I don't know why exactly"

"Wow, that was the friendliest thing you've said," He told me teasingly "You're not a freak though, to me at least."

Donatello noticed a small light spark in the girl's red eyes, but it was quickly replaced by coldness as usual.

"Thanks, I guess. What even happened to me? Did I loose, the fight I mean." I asked hesitantly.

"Well, kinda. Passed out from blood loss soon after. Only a few cracked ribs, a lot of deep cuts, some bruises, and a slightly sprained ankle, so nothing too bad."

"Damnit," I hissed under my breath "So I did loose. And with injuries nonetheless. If they hadn't taken my Katana..."

Donatello, apparently either choosing to ignore me or just not hearing, stood up and cracked his knuckles "Okay, I'm gonna go tell the guys and Master Splinter you're awake. Stay here" he directed, hopping over a large table.

I rolled my eyes. Sure. Stay here my ass. Slowly sitting up, I ignored the pain and jumped off the small bed I had been laying on, silently landing on the floor. I smirked, the feeling of dread growing in my heart as I looked around. Only one way out, and it looked highly blocked by silent alarms.

The black wolf ears on top of my head twitched "Release," I muttered, causing the ears to become visible once again.

"Gonna have to risk it then, maybe I can disable them if I work quickly..."

As soon as I got to the entrance, I closed my eyes and sniffed, then kept walking with my eyes closed.

_Thud_

I stumbled backwards, almost falling onto my butt.

"I thought Donny told ya not ta leave" Red grumbled, glaring down at me through his mask before picking me up over his shoulder.

"Hey, turtle! Put me down!" I yelled, hating to be touched.

"Look wolfie, the name's Raphael. Or Raph for short, but NOT turtle. So shut up and stop strugglin'"

I sighed deeply, knowing I wasn't getting out of this one. It was either just too risky, or too stupid.

Raphael or whatever his name was tossed my onto a couch, then stood next to a blue masked one.

"First," Blue cut the silence quickly, his voice giving off a no-bullshit tone "Names. I'm Leonardo or Leo"

"Michelangelo, but call me Mikey!" Orange said, his voice happy and almost child-like.

"Donatello, Don or Donny works though" Purple said, glaring ever-so-slightly at me.

"Raphael. Raph. Whateva' suits ya" Red said.

"I am Splinter. It is a pleasure to have you in our home..."

"Kaji" I said, giving into the four turtles stares.

"Kaji. You are mutated like us, am I correct?"

I liked this old rat. He wasn't half bad.

"Yeah, I am. Obviously you five are too"

"Hm...By whom, may I ask"

"I dunno. Always been like this. Look, Splinter, I'm willing to talk, but pu-lease get your pets to stop staring at me like they're gonna rape me" I said bluntly, giving each ninja a quick glare.

They backed up, each blushing and rubbing their heads.

"Sorry, dudette" Mikey said apologetically.

Each of the others followed suit.

"It's cool" I told them, brushing it off

"So, who were ya mutat-"

I cut Raphael off "No more questions. I'm not willing to share anything"

"What the hell's wrong with this chick? She's like, bipolar or somethin'!" Raph yelled, getting agitated by my personality change.

"Sorry. I'm half wolf. My wolf side's a little rough around the edges" I explained.

"Tch" Raph growled and crossed his arms.

"Okay. But..." Leo started.

I cut him off. "I'll answer your sensei. Not you"

Splinter gave each of the turtles a quick nod off, which they returned and walked away.

The rat placed a hand on my shoulder, only having to reach upwards a few inches considering how short I was, and walked into a dimly lit dojo.

I followed him cautiously, picking up scents and keeping my senses on high alert.

"Do not be so tense, young one. We are not your enemy" he spoke in a calm tone, eyes closed as I kneeled before him. I didn't have a sensei, but I knew how to respect one.

"How do I know that? Everyone's my enemy now," I hissed bitterly, my fists into balls at my sides.

"We are not. How can we be your enemy if we too, are mutated? We are hiding, fighting, for the same cause I suspect."

Damnit, this guy had a knack for tripping people up with words.

"I trust you can fight?" he asked, glancing over my various wounds.

"Yes"

"Hmm..." he put a hand on his chin "Do you use a weapon?"

"Yes. Katana's"

"So you are like Leonardo..." he chuckled "Do you have a home?"

"Nope...Shredder killed my family a long time ago. But I don't mind. I fight to survive."

"Fighting is not always the answer, young one; sometimes we must try and settle things first"

"Yeah," I snorted and rolled my eyes "Cause' I'm just gonna go up to a Foot Ninja and be all 'Hey, let's work this out'"

He pursued his mouth into a thin line "That is not what I meant. I meant within yourself. I sense a great struggle."

"I'm _fine_," I spat, looking away

"Leonardo," he called loud enough for the blue turtle to hear him.

When he entered the room, bowing next to me, Splinter spoke again "Find a place for Kaji to stay. You are to train her, she uses Katana's, just like you"

"What!" My head snapped up, red eyes glowing "I never agreed to that! I shouldn't even BE here! I have more important things to do ya know!"

Splinter chuckled once again "Your name suits you, Kaji," he observed while Leo looked at him with curiosity "Uncontrolled fire, just as your temper is that of a raging fire"

Leonardo's mouth twitched into a slight grin in acknowledgment, and I glared at him.

"What do ya have ta do anyway? After getting' yer ass kicked by the Purple Dragons, I don't think you're in a position to go anywhere" Raphael said, smirking and waltzing into the dojo like he was king of all high and good.

"Shut up, damn turtle. I could kick your ass any day" I shot back in defense of my pride.

"Really? When and where"

"My son! There is to be no fighting right now" Splinter slammed his walking stick into the group with a smack that echoed off the walls.

Raph glared at me, which I smirked to in response "Yeah Raph, no fighting now"

Splinter shot me a glare as well "Leonardo, please take Kaji somewhere to lie down while Donatello can look her over more thoroughly. Raphael, go find something to do and calm down. I will be watching my stories."

"Yes, sensei. Kaji, let's go, now" Leonardo put a three-fingered hand on my shoulder and led me out of the dojo, passing a fuming Raphael on the way out.


	4. Donny's healing

"Alright, I guess Don wants to look at you before we do anything," Leo sighed, putting a hand to his head and trying to block out the purple-clad ninja's requests for the wolf demon.

I sighed "Whatever, he better make it quick though, because I wanna start training as soon as possible."

"Actually, we'll start training tomorrow morning, the five of us," Leo told me, lightly nudging me toward the techie spot I was at before.

I didn't respond, but internally groaned as I walked over to Donatello painfully.

He motioned for me to sit on a metal-looking examining table "Sorry, it's all I've got for now. So, Kaji, how're you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," I'd decided to just accept the fact I was staying here and answer all harmless questions without attitude. After all; they WERE trying to help me...and it's not like I had any place to go anyways "Sore. Really sore. And it hurts to breathe"

"That's normal for cracked ribs," he mused, pulling his chair over to the edge of the table with a handful of medical supplies.

"I'm just gonna, err, have you wrap your chest in these, to keep the ribs constricted a little to avoid them becoming totally broken. And this is just some anti-biotics to clean out your cuts" He explained, handing me the ace wrap.

I looked at it for a second, then to Don, whose brown eyes shone with what I couldn't tell was happiness or nervousness, and then back at the bandages, debating whether to actually put them on.

Eventually, I slipped out of my torn and bloodied plain T-shirt while Donatello wasn't looking and tightly confined the wrap around my chest, just below my breast before putting the shirt back on.

"There," I muttered, confirming his sight at me once again.

"Good, now I'm just gonna put these on your cuts, so it might sting a little," he put one of three fingers into a little white container of tan cream, then scooted closer and wiped it across a gash on my arm.

I hissed through clenched teeth. It did burn, he sure wasn't lying about that.

Once he was done, I actually did feel slightly better.

"Hey, Donatello," I got his attention quickly, and then continued, my face a light pink "Thanks."

He grinned "No problem, Kaji"


	5. Kaji Vs Raph?

So, I eventually ended up in this extra room the turtles had, after they'd cleared it of un-useful items. After all, it WAS a storage space before I came. Not that I intended to stay very long, but still, I'd rather take it rather than leave it.

Leo had put a mattress in there, along with a mirror and dresser, promising he'd get some girl named April to take me shopping tomorrow after training. I'd agreed, and he left me to sleep.

So here I stood in front of the body length mirror, my reflection staring back. Sighing, I looked at myself with pity. I looked like a bum. Literally.

My dark grey T-shirt was ripped, torn and bloodied, some places caked in mud and dirt. Jeans had tears all up and down 'em, the bottoms completely coated in mud, and blood, both mine and others, left patches where my cuts were. My converse were just as screwed as everything else on me, the bottoms almost completely worn down, right one missing a shoelace and also muddy. I just hoped I didn't leave footprints all over the lair.

My orange hair, its usual waist length reduced to about shoulder blade length, because of how tangled it was. My blood also stuck patches near my side-bangs together.

Red eyes stared dully back at me, now looking completely dead almost, as I realized how tired I was.

The black wolf ears on top of my head tilted backwards as I yawned loudly.

"Ya look fine, stop worryin' 'bout it"

I whipped around, fists clenching as I heard the voice behind me.

"Oh," I breathed out "It's only you. The hell do you want?"

Raph glared at me "What's that supposed ta mean? I came to apologize and this is what get!"

"Chill out, I'm naturally defensive, okay? And what're you apologizing for anyway?"

"I dunno. Splinter made me. Guess it musta been the fight earlier" his hand twirled a sai as he spoke.

"Oh, well, I didn't really mind. I coulda used that fight anyways, I need a good one" I smirked "And I don't look fine. I look like a hobo"

"I'm da guy who can give ya a good fight. How bout now, miss I'm-all-high-and-mighty?"

"Let's do it"

He didn't even hesitate in rushing at me, both sai's drawn.

I raised my fists up in front of me, my muscles tensing up instinctively.

"Haaah" Raph growled as he slashed down by me. I barely dodged, before bringing my left leg around in a kick. He blocked with an arm and punched, aiming for my head.

Both arms came up in an X in front of my head and I felt his fist make contact with them.

'That's gonna bruise' I thought as my arms started throbbing slightly.

For about ten minutes afterwards, we went at it, blocking, dodging, kicking and punching. I'd managed to avoid most of his hits, and ignoring the pain each move brought me, land a few hits now and then.

Raphael on the other hand, had dodged 96% of my hits, the other 4% just my kicks mostly, which seemed to do little damage. He'd landed about 15% attacks on me, including some new gashes on my arm from his sai's.

"Gotcha" he smirked as he gripped my leg and twisted it sideways, then took my unbalanced opportunity to shove me against the wall, pinning a sai to my neck and pressing my body roughly to the hard surface.

"Damnit!" the word made its way through my clenched teeth angrily as I struggled.

"So who can beat who now, huh wolf?" his smirk grew, and I was pretty sure he was enjoying my anger.

"Shut up!" I hissed, ears pointing backwards in anger and frustration "The only reason you won is because I haven't had a good fight in forever!"

"That's a poor excuse," he told me "I think it's because I'm just better than ya"

Right then he let me go and I slumped to the floor "Yeah right. You're not better than me...You're not..." my eyes closed, and I gave up trying to keep them open.

Standing up halfway, I dragged myself to the mattress "Get out...I'm gonna sleep...Rematch tomorrow"

"Deal." he said, that ignorant smirk still on his face as he left. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Teeth clenched in a scream that would never be let out, I flopped down onto the mattress and let darkness overtake me.


	6. Nightmares?

I must've been screaming. I had to of been, because four mutant turtles and one mutant rat were standing over me with worried looks on their faces.

I touched my face lightly, only to discover there was a thick layer of sweat on it, making my hair stick to the skin.

"Um...you okay?" Donatello asked, his face twisted in concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine...It happens sometimes, but it's okay. You guys can go now, if you want" i whispered, voice cracking somewhere in the middle.

"Let us go, my sons. Let Kaji be" Splinter said quietly, leaving my 'room' without another word.

Each turtle followed slowly, three of four glancing back with worried expressions. Raph was the only one who didn't, but I didn't expect nor want him to. In fact, I'd rather that neither of them had looked back, or given me silent pity. I didn't need pity, in fact, I loathed it.

It confused me though, why after maybe 24 hours, they'd bothered to help me. They took me to their home, where I sat now, healing. For all they knew, I was the enemy; part of the Foot or Purple Dragons. Though I guess the fact I wasn't was kinda given away by the fact I got the shit kicked outta me by Fatass. (I still never got that guy's name...)

I actually felt a little grateful, and hell, happy. Two emotions I hadn't felt in years.

I sighed and attempted to calm my shaking body, which I realized was convulsing in dry sobs.

"Hey," a voice made my head snap up in alarm, ears pricked "It's Donatello"

I calmed a little "H-Hey. You can come in; it's your guy's room anyway"

"It's yours while you're here," he said, walking in "Here," even though I couldn't see him because of the lack of light, I felt him sit on the edge of my mattress and stick his hand out to me.

"It's water. I promise it's not poisoned" he laughed lightly.

I felt a small smile creep onto my face "I figured not, unless you really wanna kill me," I reached out to meet his hand, fingers curling around the glass.

We sat in silence for about five minutes. I'd finished the water fairly quickly.

"Can I ask something? You don't have to answer"

"Yeah, go ahead I guess" I answered, not even having enough energy to be cautious.

"What were you dreaming about, Kaji?"

I bit my lip hesitantly "Um...My family. Shredder, and the Foot. But it happens occasionally, so it's okay."

"Oh" he nodded into the darkness

More silence.

"Why'd you guys take me in?" the question left my lips so quickly I could barely understand myself

His green hand reached out toward me again and brushed my ears lightly "Those."

"They were hidden, fatass couldn't see them"

"You mean Hun?" he laughed "He's human, we're not, maybe that's why"

My lips formed a silent 'O' and I rested my eyes on the blanket that covered me.

"How old are you, anyways?"

"15. You?"

"15 too. Leo's the oldest, then me, Raph and lastly Mikey. All 15 though."

"Mmm," I nodded "Um, Donatello?"

"Yeah?"

"Really, thank you. I mean, it hasn't even been a full day of me knowing you guys, and yet you're helping me. I just don't understand"

"I dunno exactly why either. Maybe we're just too nice," he laughed "Or maybe Leo had that feeling, like you could help us somehow, defeat Shredder for good"

"Did you have that feeling...?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Oh," I frowned "I'm nothing special though, so that can't be right"

The purple ninja stood again "Well, we'll see about that. Night Kaji" he dismissed the conversation by leaving.

"Yeah, sure...Night" I muttered to no one in particular, flipping over and trying to sleep once again.


End file.
